The Doorknob
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: The Host Club are trapped inside the 3rd music room during a school lockdown. How will they survive with each other without going insane? How will they get out? READ 2 FIND OUT! oneshot.


The Doorknob

I don't own Ouran but I'm working on it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We're all gonna die!!"

"Guys…"

"We're gonna starve! We need cake!"

"Guys."

"…"

"There's a reasonable explanation for all of this."

"Guys!"

"Mother! Our entire family is going to die!"

"GUYS!!!"

Her enraged shout caused them all to stop their panicking and listen to her. Haruhi was panting with the effort of screaming so loudly so that they all could hear her.

"First of all, Hikaru and Kaoru, we are not going to die." She informed the twins. "Second, Hunny Senpai, we are not going to starve. Mori Senpai…so far you're my favorite. Third, Kyoya Senpai is right, there's a reasonable explanation for all of this. And lastly, Senpai, your 'family' is not going to die like Hikaru and Kaoru thought we were, so everybody CALM DOWN!!!" She huffed. As the others looked at her, it seemed that they began to become less frightened.

"Now," Haruhi went on, "Kyoya Senpai, would you please explain to them what is really going on? Oh and remember to use small words so they can make sense of what your saying." She stepped back and let Kyoya take the lead. After clearing his throat, he began.

"It is simple. The school went on lock down because there was supposedly some kind of trouble. Perhaps someone brought a hairbrush to school and it was mistaken as a weapon, such as a gun or a knife." At this point Hunny whimpered and clutched onto his cousin. Haruhi sighed, as she had to intercept Kyoya's clarification.

"Hunny Senpai, if that WAS the case then you would be the one who has to worry the least, since you are a black belt in martial arts. Now please continue Kyoya Senpai." Kyoya nodded and went on.

"Since a possible threat was reported, the school went on lock down," he repeated. "All of the doors and windows and everything else were locked so no one could get in or out until the word was given that it was safe. Each and every classroom and part of Ouran property was secured. But if there were students in a classroom during a lock down, such as us, we are to stay in the classroom until further notice. However, it seems that when the lock down was canceled and everything else went back to normal, this classroom was forgotten. In other words, the security system overlooked the actuality that we were still immovably ensnared in this fastened classroom. In other words…"

"We're locked in." Haruhi finished before she suffered brain damage, although the others had not made sense of anything after 'Since a possible threat was reported…'. The others looked from Haruhi to Kyoya and back again with dumbfounded looks on their faces (except Mori who just had a blank expression). The explanation of what had happened had not helped in the least; in fact it only made things worse and a caterwaul of terror exploded in the 3rd music room.

"Takashi! I'm hungry!"

"…"

"AAHHHH!! We ARE going to die!!"

"My poor daughter! You must be so scared! Let daddy give you a hug!"

"SENPAI DON'T TOUCH ME!!!"

"Keep it up everyone! At this rate someone is bound to hear us and come get us out." Kyoya encouraged. That made them all stop, and everyone (except Haruhi) ducked down and cowered in fear.

"The bad man's gonna find us!" Hunny said in a hushed tone. Kyoya sighed.

"If you had all let me finish, the school _went _on lock down, meaning it already happened, however it is _not_ on lock down anymore. There was an announcement that the lock down ended 10 minutes ago. Yet it seems that something went wrong, and while all of the other classrooms were unlocked, this one did not cancel the lock."

"In other words," Haruhi intercepted. "We're locked in. Thank you very much Kyoya but in case you have forgotten, WE HAVE ALREADY ESTABLISHED THAT FACT SO PLEASE STOP REPEATING YOURSELF AND MAKING THINGS MORE COMPLICATED!!!" She raised her voice in annoyance. Tamaki glanced around thoughtfully.

"Lets try the door." He said making his way across the room.

"Senpai," Haruhi said. "Have you not been listening THIS ENTIRE TIME?!? **We** **Are** **LOCKED IN**!!! That door will not open no matter how much you flirt with it!" Tamaki ignored her completely and surprisingly did not retreat to his Corner Of Woe.

"Hello, doorknob. Would you mind opening up this big old door for Tamaki?"

Meanwhile Haruhi was banging her head against a desk. The twins crept over to her, slightly frightened that she might attack them if they spoke.

"H-Haruhi," They stammered nervously. "Y-You shouldn't do that, you'll get a concussion." But it was as if she didn't hear them, for she continued the head-desk motions.

"I-am-surrounded-by-idiots-!" She said out loud in between smashes. Finally she stopped and looked up to see what everyone was up to now.

"That's a great idea!" Hunny exclaimed. "Tama-chan! Gimme your cell phone!" Tamaki, who had given up on the doorknob, obeyed his Senpai. Hunny hopped up onto Mori's shoulders. "There's no reception!" He complained.

"Wait!" Tamaki perked up. "I have an idea! Hitachiin's…" Haruhi stopped listening for a moment because her temples were pounding, drowning out all noises, and she laid her head back down on the desk (she had no idea how it got there). She closed her eyes and tried to slow her breathing and calm herself.

When she looked up again, the twins were kneeling on their hands and knees on the ground side-by-side. Mori stood on top of them, one of his feet on each of their backs, and Hunny scrambled up on Mori's shoulders. Tamaki and Kyoya were trying to instruct and support them.

_**What… the… Hell? **_She thought.

"I don't have any bars!" Hunny announced. "Takashi I need to go higher!" As Mori tried to lift Hunny higher without crushing the twins; Haruhi resorted back to her head-desk activities. Only when she heard a simultaneous "Whoa!" did she look up again.

The twins where face down and lying on the floor, while Mori reached to catch Hunny, as they all fell. Hunny landed safely but he unfortunately dropped Tamaki's cell phone, which smashed to the floor as a few pieces fell off. Tamaki's eyes began to water dramatically as he retreated to his Corner Of Woe. Hikaru and Kaoru were now all over each other.

"Are you alright Kaoru?"

"Of course, it is you we should be concerned about." Haruhi almost resorted to her desk again.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, you do know we're not serving customers?" Kyoya re-positioned his glasses with two fingers.

"Tama-chan? Do you wanna hold Usa-chan?" Hunny offered him the pink rabbit, trying to make him feel better. Haruhi restrained herself from getting a concussion and decided to do something reasonable. She stood up and tried to open all of the windows, but they would not budge. Then, apparently the boys got a new 'brilliant' idea.

"Okay!" The king exclaimed, freed from his Corner. "Everyone line up!" The six boys lined up in front of the door. Hunny walked up to it first with Takashi. He tried to turn the knob and Mori just stood there watching.

"Waaaah! It won't open!!" He wailed and Takashi retreated with him to the side so the next contestant could try.

Kyoya stepped up to the door and fumbled with it for a moment before stepping away, an unsuccessful look on his face.

Next the twins leapt up to the door, looking as if they had challenged it to deny them to open. They gripped all four hands on the doorknob at the same time, and twisted with all of their might. Then they stopped to worry about the other ones' hands.

Finally, Tamaki went up to the doorknob and he stopped.

"No! I cannot do it for I fear that my superiority may cause it to shatter in my very presence! Thus we shall all be locked in here forever!" He stepped back gracefully, and Haruhi rolled her eyes.

_He just doesn't want to be embarrassed that he can't open a door. _She thought to herself.

She sighed as she stepped forward.

"I suppose you all want me to try now?" She said aloud.

"Oh Heavens no Haruhi!" The blonde idiot told her. "If six boys could not open this door than what makes you think that you, being a girl, can open it by yourself?" The other five members of the club exchanged terrified glances and took a few steps back. Haruhi glared at Tamaki, in total annoyance and anger.

Her hands never reached the knob for they clenched into fists as she confronted him.

"And what does me being a girl have to do with _anything_?" She growled.

Then she did some things I will not mention.

But what she had done was sever enough to send Tamaki back into his Corner, and left the rest of the club huddled together in fear. Haruhi flicked her chin to the side to clear a piece of loose hair from in front of her eye, and let out a satisfied snort.

"That'll teach him to be sexist." She huffed with a smile. "Alright," She went on. "Who else has their cell phones?" She turned to the others.

"Mine doesn't have any bars!" Hunny cried. Mori held out his cell phone to show her that his phone had no reception either.

"Our's have no batteries!" The twins exclaimed. Haruhi almost went back to her desk.

"How can you be filthy rich and not have ANY reception and NO EXTRA BATTERIES?!?" She panted. They all shivered in terror, until she cooled down. Then she went on explaining her ideas.

"Okay, well Senpai's is broken and I left mine at home today, of course. Okay it's time for plan B! … Anyone have a plan B?" She asked.

"…"

"Hmmm…we could try breaking down the door!" Hunny offered.

"Hai!" The twins agreed. But Haruhi intercepted them and separated them from the door.

"As interesting an idea that is Hunny Senpai," she tried to say this gently so as to not upset him. "But if we did do that, what would we use? Either way something would wind up being broken." She was trying to hide the fact that there was nothing to use at all (excluding the desk). And even if something was broken they could pay for it to be fixed.

_Please don't say what I know your thinking. _She pleaded inwardly.

"Oh! Oh! I know! We could all ram it at once!"

_You said it. _

"Hunny Senpai, think about it. If a grand piano would get dented from crashing into that door, imagine what it'll do to people. That door is made out of fine marble and it would kinda hurt."

"Oh, yeah. I guess so." He replied. Haruhi sighed. She glanced out the window and was shocked to see how dark it was. She glanced at a clock on the wall. It was almost 7 o' clock!

"Oh my gosh!" She mumbled. "I'm never gonna get out of here." Tamaki had recovered for the most part and stood with the others.

"No! Absolutely not! I will not allow my daughter to spend the night in a locked room full of hooligans!"

"Such as yourself?" Kyoya added. Haruhi sweatdropped. _Oh my God._

"No way in Hell am I spending the night _anywhere_ with _any_ of _you _perverts!" She spoke mainly to Tamaki and the twins.

Although she did not know how true her words would be, considering the fact that there were six of them and only one of her. And the fact that she was getting quite tired. Then some sort of sense snapped in her mind and she turned her head towards the windows. The sakura petals were drifting about furiously on a strong breeze.

It was late Autumn.

She walked back over to the windows to get a closer look to see if she was correct. By this time the others had all stopped arguing and their eyes followed her to the window. She leaned up against the glass to get a better view of what she was looking for. She inspected the hinges and locks deep down in the nooks and crannies.

Sure enough, her expectations were confirmed.

The surrounding sills of the windows were covered in frost.

"It's only frozen, not locked." She murmured just loud enough for the others to hear.

She then spun around so suddenly she gave the boys a start.

Then, before she could move another muscle, they all alerted their attention to the door.

It sounded like footsteps had ran and stopped at that door.

The knob turned and the door opened as Renge stepped inside.

The Host Club perked up, then everyone except Haruhi sweatdropped.

She stared at Renge and went over to her.

"R-Renge, was that door…open?"

"Hm? Um, well yeah. I thought that I forgot one of my bags here but I don't see it. You guys sure stayed late today." She noted. "Well I'll see you all tomorrow then, bye!" With that she turned and left, the door still open. Haruhi threateningly turned around to face the boys. She took a deep breath.

"Didn't you all line up and try to open that door?" She asked calmly.

They all stared at the floor and nodded.

She went on.

"Didn't all of you 'strong', 'superior' men, use all of your strength to try and open that door?"

They nodded.

"And didn't an unsuspecting _girl_ just come by here and open it with _no effort at all?_"

Nod.

"Even _you _Kyoya Senpai, with all of your knowledge could not open that door?"

He nodded individually.

"Do you think if you had given _me _a chance, I _maybe, could have _opened that door."

Nod.

"Now, just answer me one last question, which way did you guys turn that doorknob?"

They hesitated, then responded together.

"Left."

"Left." She repeated.

They nodded.

"Left?"

"… …"

"LEFT?!?!? WHAT ON THIS _EARTH _POSESSED YOU **IDIOTS** TO TURN A **DOORKNOB **TO THE _**LEFT**_?!?!?!?!?

They remained silent.

She ran out of the room and slammed the door behind her, holding the knob tightly.

"We're sorry Haruhi!!! Please let us out!" They pleaded. They twisted the knob on the other side but she refused to let the door open.

"No Way In Hell! You Damn Rich Bastards!!! I'll let you out when you're all grown up enough to know how to turn a doorknob!!!" She shouted furiously.

Eventually, she cooled down.

"Okay I have a proposition for you. Everyone listening?" She asked, sounding like a kindergarten teacher.

"Yes." They responded.

"Alright, tomorrow I want you all to bring a marker to school…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, all seven members brought a marker to school, as they were instructed.

"Okay." Haruhi told them all. "Now everyone do what I do."

Once they were finished there was a smudge of seven colors: red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple, and white. All of the colors were traced over each other on the door of the 3rd music room. A rainbow arrow above the doorknob was pointed to the right, indicating which way to turn it for those still at a pre-school level.

Haruhi smiled with satisfaction, and patted each one of them on the head in turn.

"Good boys."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Just so you know turning a doorknob either way won't always open the door so in this case it only opened if you turn it to the right. Well there you have it!!! I hope you all enjoyed it plz review!!!!!


End file.
